An Uneventful Evening?
by lover-of-ff
Summary: Jasper is forced to go out clubbing with Alice. Edward is forced to go out clubbing with Emmett. Neither of them want to be there, but what happens when their paths cross? Will Jasper and Edwards uneventful evening take a 360? Human. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**An Uneventful Evening?**

Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Sometimes I wonder how I get myself into these situations. Well, one thing or should I say name, does come to mind...Alice.

Alice is my best friend and she decided that tonight was **the** night for her to get laid, and lucky me, I was her date.

So here I am, sitting in a corner of the club, absolutely dreading it. I look around at the mass of bodies on the dance floor and wish I were that confident to dance like them. They look so carefree and _happy. _I sound so emo right now, but after a four year relationship, I fucking deserve to be depressed.

Four years of nothing but lies, excuses and betrayals. James... that was his name. Just thinking about him disgusts me to no end. I fucking hate him for making me feel this way, for sitting in this dark corner alone and for taking my happiness away. James had a way with words, he could manipulate me into thinking he was at his parents' house, but was really fucking some random guy. He could make me feel like I was the only one that mattered, yet I was one of many. He made me believe we were forever, but really, we meant nothing. Sometimes I don't understand why I put up with him for four years, I knew though...deep down, I knew what he was doing, but I wanted to see past it, I wanted to be loved, I wanted the man he was showing me, not the man he really was. After catching him in the act, in _our _bed with three guys, it finally hit me...he had to go. God... I sound like the biggest pussy, but fuck! I was fucking gorgeous, I could get anyone I wanted, yet here I was, six months later, sitting alone and feeling sorry for myself... aint' that a laugh.

Six months of being miserable, not because I miss him...fuck that...but because I wasted my time on someone who didn't deserve me and not to mention, I'm fucking horny. I haven't ploughed into an ass in seven months...there have been offers, but none were my type and I'm to fucking miserable to care, but fuck I miss it, to have a body writhing beneath me, moaning my name as I plunge deeper into them, Fuck, now I'm hard. My mini porno is ruined as I hear my name being called out.

"Jazzy! There you are, why the fuck are you sitting here by yourself... come dance with me... please?"Great... Miss 'I need to get laid' has found me.

"Alice, seriously, I'm in no mood to dance, can I just go home please?" Please say yes.

"No Jazzy, you promised to come out with me! And you promised to at least look like you're having fun, but here you are sitting alone and going all emo on me! Come on Jazz, It's been six months! Get over that low life and enjoy yourself! You're too hot to be hiding here..." Guess she has a point about the 'hot' part.

"Alice, I don't give a fuck about him, I'm just not in the mood for this shit, plus, there are no hot guys here". Of course I was lying, there were many hot guys here... none of them were my type though, but she didn't need to know that.

"You know you can't lie to save your life Jazz". Fuck, she was good.

"Anyway, the reason I was looking for you is because I met someone! And I want you to meet him. He's so hot Jazzy...tall, great body, killer smile... you know that's exactly my type! And, wait for it, he has a brother! He is so fucking gorgeous Jazzy... you seriously _need_ to meet him... please?"

Fuck she can talk, I nearly missed that whole speech, if it weren't for the pet name she gave me when we were younger, I would have. She always calls me Jazzy... she only calls me Jasper when she's really pissed at me. Fuck...what did she say?

"Jasper! Are you listening to me? There is a motherfucking hot guy out there, who is _so _your type and you are completely ignoring me!" Damn... she called me Jasper.

"Alice, even if he were my type, you don't even know if he is gay, I'm not in the mood for rejection Ali". This in fact, was true.

"Jazzy, please, at least try, for me?"Fuck, she did that pout I always give into, man, I really was a pussy.

"Fuck...Okay Ali, I'll come, but he better be fucking God's gift".

"Yes! You're_ so_ not going to regret this Jazzy, I have a feeling you are going to _love _him, trust me"

Once again, how do I get myself into these situations? Oh, that's right, I have no fucking balls.

Walking through the crowds of people annoyed me to high heaven... it was like a fucking maze! This better be worth it, if he's not fuck hot, I'm leaving.

"Alice, where are they? They can't be that far". I whine sounding like a kid, but seriously, where the fuck were they?

"They're over there! Come on Jazzy...you have to see him". She sounds so excited, maybe he really is my dream man.

Fucking finally! We exit the club and veer off into the courtyard, at least I can hear out here. She points to this guy who is obviously her man because he is definitely not my type, but I have to say, he's pretty hot. Now where is his brother, oh there he is.

Fuck me. I have just died and gone to motherfucking heaven! With one look at this man, my sorrows and depressing attitude flew out the window. Alice, I love you! She was fucking right, this man is hot! No, not hot, fuckinggorgeous! He puts Robert Pattinson to shame, and that is saying something cause' he is fucking god's gift, but this man was a vision! I get an instant hard on just by looking at him. He is around 6 1', which is good cause' I'm about 6 ft; his hair is this auburn colour that has this 'I just got fucked' style, god I just want to run my fingers through it. His body, Fuck... his body looks edible, he is thin, but not skinny and is definitely packing some muscle, it is almost a shame that he is covered by those rags. I get closer and glance at his lips... fuck me dead...they're plump and rosy. I picture him on his knees sucking my cock, but fuck! what takes the cake were his eyes. God...a green that would make moss envious...he is so fucking beautiful; I need to have this man. Alice of course is staring at me like she knew what I was thinking. She leaned into me and whispered into my ear, breaking my serious eye fucking.

"See, I told you I had a feeling Jazzy, You can meet Emmett later, we're going to dance... Have fun"

With that, Alice winked at me and Emmett whispered something into my dream mans ear, causing him to blush and smile. God, I wanted to see that smile again. They both left and I realised, we were alone and he was staring at me.

He must have caught me eye fucking him because that sexy ass blush appeared followed by a fuck hot smirk. Could I be any more obvious? Great going Jasper. He held out his hand to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Edward; it's nice to meet you"

Oh god, his voice, this man will be the death of me.

"Hi Edward, I'm Jasper, It's a pleasure to meet you". Our hands touch and my whole body ignites, He must have felt it to, because he pulled me toward him, brushed a curl from my ear and whispered...

"Oh trust me; the pleasure is all mine...Jasper". Fuck... the way he said my name, I need to hear him moaning my name... over and over again. I am so hard I can barely breathe...I need relief, right fucking now. As if he read my mind, he pulled me even closer, our bodies connecting and I feel his hard on... fuck, he is so hard it makes me want to come in my pants. He releases my hand and rests it on my hip, and whispers in my ear again.

"Dance with me Jasper". I whimper, I fucking whimper.

No... No dancing...how about fucking? Fuck! I can't say that...God I don't think I can handle him grinding on me... I may as well die now...save the pain. Fuck I haven't answered!

"Yes... please". They are the only two words I am capable of pronouncing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked chapter one, I sure enjoyed writing it! **

**This is chapter two and it's from EPOV. It starts a couple of hours before he meets Jasper then continues until the end of the last chapter. **

**And of course, characters belong to S.M.**

**Enjoy! **

**EPOV**

God, I am so fucking bored, it's ridiculous! I suppose it's my fault really.

I'm sitting on my couch, doing nothing, which is how I want it, when my loving brother decides to interrupt me from my emo state.

"Edward, I am sick of this shit, get up from this fucking couch and do something! It's been four months and you're still moping! This guy wasn't even worth it, you can do way better!"

Emmett always had a point, and it was true, I was moping, but I just can't believe that I let someone walk all over me again. Jacob Black, that was his fucking name, together for three years and then one day, he breaks it off, apparently he's not the commitment type, and where does that leave me? Fucking alone and depressed. I don't even want to hear Emmett, but fuck... I should answer.

"Emmett, leave me alone, It's going to take a little longer than four months to get over this! Three fucking years Em! And then he ups and leaves me, what the fuck? He wasn't even my type for Christ's sake! And I still gave him a chance! What is wrong with me that he couldn't commit to me? I did fucking everything for him and for what? Nothing!"

I yell at Emmet, but fuck, I just want to be alone, why is that so hard to understand?

I look up at Emmett who is towering over me giving me this look of pity.

"For fucks sake Edward, stop feeling sorry for yourself, these things happen and you didn't do anything wrong! That's it, I don't want to hear anymore whinging and complaining, we're going out tonight and I don't give a fuck what you say. I need some pussy and you, brother, definitely need some cock up your ass"

Ahh, Emmett always did have a way with words. I look up at him, roll my eyes and think, fuck it.

"Fucking fine, we'll go, but if I don't get laid, I'm blaming you". What did I have to lose? I was fucking horny and obviously emo, I needed to get out.

"Thank Fuck! I'll come back and pick you up at 8, be ready and look good, cause' you my man, are getting laid tonight". With that he winks and makes his way to the door but stops suddenly.

"And please get over this tortured soul act, you're making me fucking depressed!"

A loud bang of the door and he's gone. Finally some peace! And what act, I really am tortured! Ahh fuck, I need to get my mind of things.

I look at the clock, great, three fucking hours.

Two hours later I'm showered and standing in front of my closet looking for something to wear. Of course I haven't turned into a complete loser; I still like to look good when I go out and since I hope to get laid tonight, I need to look fuckable. I stare at my body in the mirror and I have to say, I'm a hot piece of ass, even though I'm somewhat suffering on the inside, I still make time for the gym to keep myself toned and sexy.

I decide to stop checking myself out and settle with a hot pair of black jeans which make my ass look fuckable and a white long sleeved shirt. I look at my hair and decide to leave it; this mop cannot be tamed, no matter how many times I try. I take one last look in the mirror and confirm...I would so fuck me.

I hear loud knocking on the door and Emmett's voice... fuck, has it already been an hour? God, I really am gay.

"Open the door Edward! Time to hit the road brother!" I am so dreading this. Here goes nothing.

"Yeh, I'm coming bro!" One last look then I'm out and heading to the door. I open it to see Emmett's cheesy grin, God, what have I gotten myself into.

"Not yet you're not Eddie" he says winking at me.

"Ha ha, very funny, can we just go and get this over with?" I'm so ready to leave.

"Stop fucking complaining Edward, be a bit more enthusiastic, you never know, you might meet someone". I don't answer him, instead I close the door and we make our way to the lift. Meanwhile, Emmett is going on about how horny he is, fuck, he's like a dog in heat!

"Dude, I don't want to hear about how horny you are, fucking hell, I really hope you get laid" I say to him as we get into the car.

"Aww come on Eddie, you know you want to" No, I really don't.

"Will you stop calling me Eddie, you know I hate it". I really fucking hate being called that, it just sounds so weird. Emmett rolls his eyes and punches me.

"Quit whining bitch and go faster, I have a feeling about tonight". He accentuates 'tonight' like it's _the _night. God, I want this over with.

We get to the club and I'm already bored. There are no hot guys, well there are, but none come close to what I would consider hot. Tall, blonde hair with blue eyes and a sexy body to go with, now that is my idea of perfection, but as I scan the room, I see nothing that compares.

"Emmett, I'm fucking bored! So much for your plan to get me laid tonight, there is no one here!"

"Oh my god, there you go whining again, what is wrong with you? Fucking relax already man, it's only been twenty minutes!" I look at my watch and see that it has indeed only been twenty minutes, why must time go slow?

"Sorry Em, I'm just not into this now, I'd rather be at home" I tell him hoping he would understand and let me go. Emmett turns to me looking really pissed.

"You know what Edward? At this moment, I couldn't care less what you want; it's so fucking unhealthy for you to be staying home too much, please, enjoy yourself, get a drink and quit acting like a pussy! Fucking hell" God, was I really that bad? I guess I was, but I couldn't help it.

"Fuck...Alright Em, I'll quit it, let's go get some drinks" What do I have to lose? I should make the best of a situation and for Emmett as well, he was only trying to help me.

"Yes! Drinks are good! Thanks bro, let's go" he said beaming.

We make our way to the bar and order some drinks. While we were waiting, Emmett turns to me and whispers in my ear.

"Fuck, I think I've just seen the chick of my dreams bro!" No way, really?

"Seriously? Where?" He points to this pixie looking chick at the end of the bar, Emmett always had a thing for pixie looking girls, he would say "cute and compact, just how I like them". Emmett is practically drooling as I stare at her. She's actually quite pretty, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't see beauty in a woman, and she was in fact, beautiful.

"What are you waiting for Emmett? Go get her!" He really needed to get laid.

"Are you sure dude? Fuck, she is so hot!" At that point, she stares back at us and gives Emmett a flirty smile and a wink. He looks at me then looks back at her and smiles, his smile always made women melt.

"Bro, she so wants you! Go get her and bring her back here, we'll buy her a drink" I really did want Emmett to enjoy himself tonight. He is practically jumping up and down with eagerness.

"That's it bro, I'm going in for the kill! Wish me luck Eddie". Fuck I hate when he calls me that!

"Yeh, Good luck bro!" With that he left like he had just seen fucking treasure, which I guess in his mind, he did. I was now left alone to get the drinks, just great.

I could see them at the end of the bar, he was obviously pulling out all the stops because ten minutes later they were walking toward me. Emmett looked so fucking happy, I could say the same for her to.

"Bro, I want you to meet some, Edward, this sexy little thing here is Alice and Alice, this is my brother Edward" He was so into her it wasn't funny.

I smile and put my hand out to shake hers, but she laughs and pushes it aside and leans up to hug me.

"Hi Edward, It's so nice to meet you! You're brother here is quite the flirt" she says this while winking at him.

"It's nice to meet you to Alice, and yes, he is, would you like something to drink?" original, I know.

"No it's okay, Emmett bought me a 'sex on the beach'" she says in this cheeky tone while staring at Emmett. She is really fucking perfect for him.

"Why don't we make our way out to the courtyard, it's so fucking noisy in here!" Emmett says while leading us all outside.

Once we get outside, we exchange the typical 'get to know you' questions.

"Well, my bestie and I moved here from Forks, It's this small town in Washington; it was nice but so boring, so we decided that L.A was the place to be! So I'm studying Marketing now and just enjoying life and everything! L.A is so amazing! There is so much to do! So what about you guys?"

Emmett explained that we were both born here, but come from different families, as we are adopted. He explained that we were both studying to become doctor's, which telling by her expression, she loved.

"So yeh, we hope to open up our own practice one day, you know, help the community, and that's about it lovely lady" god he was smooth.

She continued to speak to Emmett while I stood there and let them get to know each other. She was so energetic it kind of freaked me out; Emmett of course loved this.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to get my bestie, I would love for you to meet him, he's somewhere around here brooding...long story, I'll be right back, don't move now Emmy" She says cheekily... wait... Emmy? God that was funny.

With that, she left and I turned to look at Emmett who looked like he had just struck gold.

"Edward, I'm in love, she's the one, I knew tonight was going to turn out amazing! Fuck she is so fucking hot! Not to mention funny, smart and she likes me! I hit the fucking jackpot!"

"Looks like you did _Emmy" _I had to put that in. His smile quickly fades then he looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"I'm just going to ignore that, it sounded so much cuter when she said it... Oh my god Eddie! She has a bestie, who is a guy! You have to go for him!"

God, please no.

"Emmett, don't, number one, you don't know if he's gay, number two, he may not even be my type and three, stop calling me Eddie!"

"_Eddie_, stop making judgements, you haven't even met him! He could be the man of your dreams! If he's bestie's with Alice, he must be an awesome dude"

I look at him and think he may have a point, but I just don't know, guess I'll find out.

I'm not sure how long we were waiting for, but I see a glimpse of a short brunette and think finally! I can't see anyone following her though, maybe he went home.

Just then, I see what can only be described as pure perfection.

This man cannot be real. Fuck, he looks like an angel. He is tall with blonde curls which bounce as he walks toward me, blue eyes which could give the ocean a run for its money, he had beautiful pouty lips which I picture sucking my cock. Fuck I'm not just hard, but rock hard, thank god this shirt is long. I can't think or see anything but him, I have to have him...all of him. Goddamn, his body looks fuckable and fuck does he know how to dress, those black jeans make his thighs look fuck hot and that blue v-neck sweater makes his eyes stand out and shows off his lightly muscled pecks. God, I need this man, right fucking now.

I don't know how long I stood there eye fucking the shit out of him but I noticed that he was eye fucking me too, and wasn't shy about it. At that point, his eye fucking was broken as Alice whispered something in his ear and simultaneously, Emmett whispered in mine.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot bro, if I were gay, I'd give you a run for your money". I smiled and blushed at this, the beautiful being in front of me was still watching me. Emmett and Alice then left, where they went, I couldn't care less.

His gaze made me nervous, I blushed and smirked at his serious eye fucking, then held my hand out to shake his, fuck I was so nervous, but I wanted him, that was clear on both our parts.

"Hi, I'm Edward; it's nice to meet you" real original Edward.

"Hi Edward, I'm Jasper, It's a pleasure to meet you". God he had a sexy voice and an accent? I swear I heard a Texan twang somewhere there, Oh god... a cowboy...I picture him in a cowboy hat while I'm straddling him, riding is cock...god I hope he was a top.

As he put his hand in mind, my body felt like it was on fire. With one simple touch, he cleared every depressing thought I had from earlier that day. It was then that I realised that I needed to make my want for him clear, I had to make him mine, I _needed _to. So I gripped his hand in mine, pulled him toward me, brushed a curl from his ear and leaned into him to whisper.

"Oh trust me; the pleasure is all mine...Jasper". My voice was raspy with need and want, I just had to have him.

He moaned lightly as I said his name, fuck it was a hot name. I realised I was painfully hard, and by the look in his eyes, he needed relief as well and fuck if I wasn't going to give him it. I pulled him in even closer, so close that I could feel his hard on and he could feel mine. I release our connecting hands, and trail my hand to rest on his hip. I had to feel him on me..._all _of him and I had the perfect way to do that.

"Dance with me Jasper". I breathed into his ear. He whimpered, he fucking whimpered. Fuck, that made me even harder. I wanted to hear that whimper again, no, _needed _to.

He seemed to be contemplating something, God I hope he says yes; this can't be our only meeting.

He looks into my eyes with such want and need and says what I can only describe as music to my ears.

"Yes...please" Fuck, this was going to be an amazing night and hopefully not the _only_ night.

**Sooo...What did you think?**

**I wonder what happens next ;)**

**Reviews would be appreciated **

**Thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**This chapter involves some slash, so if you don't like it, I suggest you not read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

That smile will be the death of me. As soon as I said the words "yes" and "please", Edward smiled and my heart almost skipped a beat. Fuck he was beautiful... who knew that the man of my dreams was in such close vicinity of me! Hearing myself say those words scared me, because I knew that after tonight, things were never going to be the same.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dance floor, giving me enough room to see his hot ass, fuck... I hope he was a bottom, I wanted to plough in that mound so bad, and it was killing me!

We got to the dance floor and were surrounded by bodies, but the only body I want to feel on me was Edward's. He walked backwards into the centre of the dance floor, and I followed, watching him like he was my prey... he was seriously trying to kill me. At this point, I'd had enough of his seducing antics and when I finally reached him, I grabbed his waist and slammed his body into mine, no more Mr nice Jasper, time to show Edward who the real boss was. He seemed surprised by my sudden action, but his eyes screamed lust. I pushed my hardness against his to the beat of the music, emphasising each pump. All I felt was Edward, his body heat surrounds me like no other which only added to my serious hard on. Fuck he was so sexy and could fucking dance! My hands roamed up and down his body then reached down to cup his ass... god, it was so firm and plump and so fuckable, I could not wait to fuck him! While I caressed his ass, Edward leaned his head onto my shoulder, I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it sent tingles up my spine, he smelt a trail up to my ear; fuck...he would be the death of me.

"You smell so fucking good Jasper" He breathed into my ear, then licked my ear lobe... oh god, I nearly came in my pants. Fuck! I had to control myself. I quickly turned him around, grabbed his hips and pushed my hardness into his ass. I ground myself against him, feeling his back muscles against me... I wanted this man so fucking much, I could hardly stand it anymore. I leaned my face down to his neck, taking in his scent... fuck, he smelt like mint mixed with a masculine scent... god... my mouth fucking watered. My tongue trailed up to his ear, licked his lobe and bit down softly.

"You smell even better Edward, God I want you so fucking bad, it hurts" It did fucking hurt, I'd never wanted anyone as badly as I did Edward, this instant chemical attraction was driving me to the brink of insanity, And I hadn't even fucked him... fuck!

Edward leaned his head on my shoulder as I ground into his ass... he whispered into my ear.

"Feel what you do to me Jasper... please". Oh my fucking god. He took hold of my hand and trailed it down his chest I caught feeling of the light muscles underneath, fuck! I reach his cock and grasped it, causing Edward to moan. "Fuck yes! You see what you do to me Jasper?"

Fuck, he was so goddamn hard! I rubbed his hard cock while I ground into him... God If I continued this, I was going to come in my pants, and the only place I wanted that to happen, was in Edward.

Edward pushed his ass on my hardness which caused me to moan on his neck...God, I couldn't do this anymore. "Fuck Edward, you feel so damn good" I whispered into his ear.

Edward grabbed my hand that was pumping his cock then moaned into my ear... "Jasper... Fuck me...please" Oh fuck! I didn't have time to register what he just said. My body went into over drive and I started pulling him toward the club exit. On our way out, we saw Emmett and Alice on the dance floor...both of them turned and winked at us, fucking great. Alice gave me this '_I told you so' _look and fuck was she was right, but right about now, the only thing that was going through my mind was fucking Edward into oblivion.

**EPOV**

I didn't know how this happened, one minute, I was fucking bored out of my brains, wanting nothing more than to go home, then the next, I was being dragged out of the club, with a serious fucking hard on, by the man of my dreams...What the fuck!

Jasper was a man on a mission, and I was the fucking mission...god I couldn't wait for him to be inside of me, I found myself craving him, his scent, his everything. Jasper disrupted my thoughts...

"I hope to god you brought a car Edward" he said desperately.

"Fucking right I did" I hope he heard the need in my voice.

"Thank god! Lead the way babe" I lead him to my car. Once there I leaned on the side of the car, blocking his entrance. I needed him to do something first... something my body craved from the moment I laid eyes on him. Jasper stared at me then leaned into my body, placing his hands on my hips "Something wrong Edward?" He sounded worried, I was about to change that.

"No, nothing wrong Jasper, but I do want something from you before we leave..." I said in a husky tone. His eyebrows raise and I am rewarded with a sinister smirk. He leaned into me, lips almost touching mine, and whispered..."Oh really now, and what is that...Edward". God, I couldn't hold back any longer.

"This..." and with that I leaned in, breaking the gap between our lips and kissed him. He moaned at the sudden action and quickly responded by kissing me back. Fuck... he tasted so good, like beer and mint, I could taste him forever, I could only hope. His mouth moulded with mine, tongues caressing one another, he bit my bottom lip softly and fuck if that didn't turn me on even more. I'm losing my mind... drowning in Jasper. My hands roamed down his back until I reached his ass, I squeezed it, pulling him even closer, a guttural moan escaped from his mouth into mine, God, I needed him in me now. I broke the kiss, not knowing how long we stood there for.

"Jasper, God, I don't want to stop, but I need you, so fucking bad..." I said while trying to control my breathing, he literally took my breath away.

"Fuck Edward, what are you doing to me... let's go before I take you right here" I whimpered at the thought then moved to get into the car, immediately missing his warmth on me. Fuck, I've lost it.

Once we got into the car, Jasper's teasing didn't stop. He was constantly rubbing his hand in my inner thigh and drawing lazy circles, slowly driving me insane, I think he was really trying to kill me, cause' I was dying! He would turn and look at me, giving me this smirk, as if he knew what I was feeling. The look on my face was of pure agony, fuck, I had to concentrate on the road! I had to get home right fucking now!

I pulled into the drive way and jumped out of the car like my life depended on it, Jasper was already trailing behind me. Once we got into the elevator, Jasper pushed me hard against the wall and attacked my lips. "Fuck Jasper" I moaned into his mouth, God his kisses drove me mad. His mouth was on everything, my lips, my jaw, my neck, not missing an ounce of skin. His hands roamed my body, squeezing and touching every inch. I pant heavily as he reached my ear. "God Edward, you taste fucking delicious" His breathy moan sent ripples up my spine. He pushed his rock hard cock into mine and started rubbing up against me... God, come on! One more floor... _Ding! _Yes!

I practically pushed him off me, and dragged him out of the elevator hastily to my door. I shoved the door open, grab him and pushed him against it. "You, Jasper, are being a very naughty boy, teasing me like that...I think someone needs to be punished" He moaned and bit his bottom lip at my sudden statement.

**JPOV**

As soon as Edward said _punishment _my cock started pulsing like crazy. I was losing my mind and he was toying with me. I guess I deserved it, the car, the elevator...but god, I couldn't get enough of him, it's as if my body had found its companion, its other half... I'm even reciting fucking poetry! But god, the things I wanted to do to him, and now, he was staring at me like a piece of meat. I didn't even have a chance to register his mouth colliding with mine, fucking hell he could kiss, all I could feel, smell, taste was Edward. I needed him, so bad.

"P...Punishment?" _Did I just fucking stutter_! He leaned into me, his finger drawing a line down my body. He moaned into my ear. "Yes Jasper... Punishment..." When he said punishment again, my cock jumped, it was aching for his touch, for something. I looked to his face and saw this cheeky fucking grin... fuck, I am so in for it. His lips attached themselves to my neck while his hand trails down to touch my cock, _Fuck yes_! He slipped it underneath my jeans and started to pump me slowly. _Holy mother of god this is so fucking good_! His hand was so cool on my heat it drove me insane. My head fell onto his shoulder "Fuck Edward, if this is what you call punishment, you can punish me any day" he let out a small laugh and continued his toying with me. His breathe was so hot on my neck, his breathing was slowly becoming erratic as he humped my leg. He was so fucking hard against me, I could feel him, all of him, and I wanted this feeling forever. Fuck! I was gonna come soon. He twisted the head of my cock in his hand "Oh fuck baby, yehh...just like that... fuck Edward, I'm gonna come!" Just as I was about to experience the best fucking orgasm given to me by hand, he fucking cock blocked me! "Edward! Fuck! Please! I need to come!" I begged him to let me, his hand was grasping the base hard, stopping me from coming, beads of sweat trailed down my face, God I wanted this so bad. He laughed into my ear and bit down on my lobe... "Uh uh uh Jasper... _Punishment_" FUCK! I was going to explode! With that, he walked away swaying his hips like he did nothing wrong! Leaving me there, practically dying!

Before he walked into what I presume was a bedroom, he looked back at me and inquisitively says "Coming?" Fuck oath I'm coming! A moan escaped my lips and I heard Edward chuckle.

My legs seemed to have a mind of their own because the next thing I know, I was running after Edward like a mad man. I entered the room to see Edward standing before me at the foot of the bed. He looked so damn fine, I couldn't help but walk up to him, grab his face and kiss him like my life depended on it. He moaned into my mouth as his hands began to roam my body, groping, squeezing and grabbing every part of me. I needed to feel his skin. My hands reached up to his shirt and began to unbutton it. I don't know where the fuck I threw it, but the next thing I feel is the softest skin I have ever touched. So Soft and so goddamn beautiful. We stopped kissing for a mere second so I could take a glimpse of the god in front of me. Edwards breathing was staggered and hot, his eyes showed lust and terror? Surely he couldn't be self conscious, he was too damn beautiful for that! My eyes feasted on his chest, taking in the defined lines surrounding his pecks and abs, he was not overly toned, but did have definition, god he is perfect for me. Edward was staring at me while my eyes trace his body.

"Fuck Edward, you are so beautiful" I reached out and pulled him toward me. I needed to feel his skin on mine now.

"God Jasper, I need to see you...please" The need in his voice went straight to my cock which was about to explode. Edward looked into my eyes while his hands trailed down my body to the hem of my top. He looked hesitant to take it off, I quickly put him at ease. "It's okay Edward, take it off... please baby" I looked at him with intent, and was returned with a smile. He took my top off and stared at my body. I knew I looked good, I fucking worked for that shit and by the look on Edwards face he was not disappointed.

"Jasper... you are a goddamn vision... Come here" The sound in his voice gave me Goosebumps, fuck me, how did he do that to me!

Edward grabbed me forcefully and kissed me hard. I could feel his body heat on mine and fuck if it wasn't hot. He led me backward and we fell onto the bed with me on top of him. Fucking hell, I couldn't believe this was going to happen. I kissed him hard, grinding my body into his, pushing my aching cock into his, and slowly driving him insane. He spread his legs to give me more room to grind into him, god, we were a perfect fit. The room was filled with our moans, hard breaths and whimpers, torturing me further. I kissed down to his neck, sucking and nipping at the space. "Fuck Jasper! Yes... Right there!" Fuck, I love talkers in the bedroom. "God Jasper, what are you doing to me, I've never felt this way before" Fuck. It hits me like a brick to my face. I'd never felt this way before either. I then realised that I didn't want this feeling to go away, I didn't want this to be a onetime thing. Edward was now my drug and I needed him, craved him even and I could never let him go. Just the thought made my heart hurt. I realised that I had stopped my devouring of him when he spoke.

"Jasper? Are you ok? You just stopped... Did I say something wrong?" He looked so worried and scared, Fuck I didn't want to hurt him.

"No Edward, you did nothing wrong, I just... Fuck...I just realised the same thing. I've never felt like this either, this connection we have, I've never felt and it fucking scares me" God, I hope he didn't think I was a pussy. He looked up at me, confused but also relieved.

"Really? Fuck Jasper, I was thinking the same thing... I don't want you to think I'm a pussy or anything, But Fuck! It's driving me insane..._your _driving me insane...I don't want this to be a onetime deal..." His voice lowered as he whispered those words He looked down, avoiding my eyes. Fuck he was so beautiful!

"Edward, Please look at me baby... I don't want this to be a one off either... believe me when I say... That I have never experienced such a connection with anyone. I don't know what it is about you Edward, but I don't want to let you go now... fuck I know it's too much but I know how I feel Edward" Fuck, when did I become a fucking poet? Maybe when Mr Green eyes over here walked into my life. His eyes slowly make their way to mine and they are just beautiful...he smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me. Fuck I have to stop this now! Yes I'm insane.

"Edward baby, Fuck, you have no idea how hard this is, and I'm going to kill myself later for this, but we have to stop, if I kiss you again, I won't be able to control myself" Edward smirked at me and reached down to my pants and slipped his hand inside, grasping my cock. Fuck! He looked into my eyes, and said so innocently... "But I don't want to stop Jasper, I want to continue until you fuck me baby" Oh god, he was trying to kill me. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried so goddamn hard to stop myself from pumping into his hand. "Fuck Edward, please baby, stop, I don't want to ruin anything we might have, please baby... don't make this harder, you're torturing me here!"

Edward then stopped pumping my cock and looked into my eyes and pouted. Mother fucking hell! "Fine Jasper...we will stop... but just so you know, you just missed the best fuck of your life" he smirked. "Edward...Are you trying to kill me? Cause' my funeral should be happening in about two minutes" he laughed... god I could listen to that laugh forever... and I hoped I fucking did!

Edward got out from under me and stood at the foot of the bed looking down at me with his hands on his hips. What he said then, I never expected.

"Okay then Jasper, Get out"

"What? What do you mean?" Oh god, he freaked, he got scared fuck! I came on to strong! The mini battle with myself came to an end when I looked up to see Edward smiling and laughing at me.

"What the fuck is so funny!" I was beyond pissed.

"Your face is what's fucking funny, relax Jasper, I'm just playing with you, although I would like to see that expression on your face again, you looked like you were contemplating death!"

Was he serious? Did I miss something?

"Edward, what are you talking about, I'm so fucking confused, you tell me to get out and then you laugh at me? Am I in the fucking twilight zone!" Edward reached down, pulled me off the bed and put his hands around my waist, looking into my eyes with intent.

"Jasper, I was going to say, get out, and come pick me up tomorrow at eight... we're going on a date lover boy" the smile on his face made me forget my drama queen moment...Fuck me dead, I'm such a queen.

"Oh...Jesus Edward, don't scare a guy like that, I thought you freaked out or something"

Edward leaned in to hug me and whispered in my ear. "Well you looked quite cute having your little drama queen moment, so, I think I may do it again" I leaned back and looked at him with a 'so not impressed' look.

"I'm kidding Jasper... now off you go and be here at eight sharp, I don't wanna' miss a moment with you" My heart jumped.

"Okay, I'll go, but can I have your number first?" He better fucking say yes.

"Of course you can babe" he says smiling.

While Edward went to find a pen and paper, I put my top on and made my way out of the bedroom. I still could not believe I stopped what would have been the best fuck of my life, I still had a raging fucking hard on and I already missed his body on mine. But fuck! That's all it would have been, a mindless fuck and there was no way I'd do that us... fuck I was already saying us. God, what had he done to me! He returned and informed me that the cab was waiting outside. I made my way to the door and pulled him in for one last hug, taking in his scent.

"Fuck you smell good Edward" God, I couldn't get enough of him. He chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"I'll miss you Jasper..." Fuck!

"I'll miss you to Edward... call you tomorrow?" Call you forever? God I'm a pussy.

"Yes, please call me, I'll be waiting"

We share one more kiss, and god I didn't want to let go, but the promise of tomorrow kept me hanging on.

**I know it was a little late, but I should be adding new chapters weekly from now on, Hope you like this one **


End file.
